the game we call life
by brezzetwilight
Summary: 16 year old Brezze Ramirez is living an ordinary teenage life aside from the fact that one of her best friends is a transforming robot and that she has some strange powers. what happens when she finds out that her mom is a transforming robot and that there are people out to get her. even worse when she ends up falling in love with a decepticon
1. prolouge

_**A Transform**__**e**__**r's **__**fan fiction**_

_**prologue**_

_by brisstina rodriguez_

_disclaimer__I__ do not own transformers they belong to their respected owners. __I__ only own the idea of this story and my oc's._

_summery:16 year old __B__rezze __Ramirez__ is living an ordinary teenage life aside from the fact that one of her best __friends__ is a transforming robot and that she has some strange powers. what __happens__ when she finds out that her mom is a transforming robot and that there are __people__ out to get her. even worse when she ends up falling in love with a decepticon._

the blond 6 year old looked into her mother's bright blue eyes her tiny arms wrapped around her mother's slim waist. there was the sound of a plane taking off in the distance and someone's voice echoed in the building giving a warning that a plane was about to take off. they were at the airport since her mother was going on a business trip.

"take me with you mommy." the girl said blue eye's filling with tears.

"I can't." her mother said bending down so her face was the same height as her Childs "I will be back I promise." she got up and turned around and then she stepped on the plane.

"bye mommy." the girl said waving her hand.

gyro turned her holoform off as soon as she was out of sight. she ignited her engine and drove out of the parking lot. this was the only way to protect her sparkling form megatron. she looked at the airport. she was never going to come back. she was already breaking her promise.

_several__ weeks later_

the girl walked to her room with a plate of food in her hand. she was about to open the door when she heard a noise. she paused griping the door handle. she put the plate on the floor and opened the door slowly to find a 6 foot tall black robot with feather like patterns all over its armor stretching in her room. she gasped and entered the room. it looked at her and quickly transformed into her black laptop which had feather like patterns on the bottom and top. it was a present from her mother who still hadn't come home. her father told her she would never come back but the girl still believed. her mother had promised her she would.

"no please don't hide I know my power is scary but don't run away." she said putting her hand on the laptop.

it transformed and looked at her. "I am not afraid of you." it said

"then why are you hiding." the girl asked.

"I thought I might scare you" it said.

"no you won't." the girl said. "I'm Brezze. what's your name?"

"I am designation darkwing."


	2. strange dreames

_**a transformers fan fiction **_

_**chapter 1: strange dreams**_

_by __Brisstina__Rodriguez_

_disclaimer__I__ do not own transformers they belong to __their__ respected owners. i only own the story idea and my oc's_

_brezze's__ pov_

_10 years later_

she ran. ran away from the thing behind her. Brezze had never ran so fast and so long in her life. she panted her body screaming for a break. her blue eye's shook with fear as the monster roared her name. her long blond hair wiped in the wind becoming a tangled mess. her tight dark blue jeans made harder for her to run as she became more and more tired and her black shirt was drenched in sweat.

she turned her head around and looked at the monster. a 30 feet tall black and white robot with 4 glowing red eye's chased her down the street. Brezze turned a corner only to meet with a dead end. she turned around to see the monster reaching down to pick her up with claw like fingers and she screamed. and then there was a book on her head or more like slammed on her head... wait what!

I opened my eye's and looked around. what was I doing in math class? then I remembered I had fallen asleep in the middle of a lecture. a really boring one. the other students were giggling and my bff Alice tried her best not to burst out laughing. then I looked up and into the eye's of a very pissed off math teacher. "uh... hi." I said sleepily.

"miss this is the third time you have fallen asleep in class this week. I do not tolerate disruptions to my class. detention after school one hour." she said.

"shit." I cussed softly to myself not wanting the teacher to hear.

five minutes later the bell rang for lunch. me and Alice stood in the lunch line. Alice kept giggling and I looked at her. those damn brown eye's were full of amusement. her black hair was as dark as the night sky. she had a very strong body and could probably pass for a boy if she cut her hair. she had black jeans and a red shirt that had a picture of lips with vampire teeth and that said 'bite me'.

"what are you gigilin about." I said.

"you should have seen yourself." she said trying her best not to laugh. "squirming all over the place and that scream" she put her hand ageist her forehead "were you having a nightmare? do you wanna hug?" she spread her arms.

"yes it was a nightmare and no hug!" I said putting my number in the machine to get my food. I sighed and shivered remembering the monsters eye's .

"tell me bout it then." Alice said. I smiled at her she knew my secret about my power. now you'd think its cool but my power has brought nothing but trouble. I had it ever since I was born. I had the power to create fire and electricity. I could hack into just about anything by just thinking about it. I could pretty much control any machine heck I could make a vending machine give me free stuff. I could listen to any conversation on any phone or other communication device and the weirdest part i could feel peoples energy radiate off them and sometimes my vision would turn blue like as if someone put blue glasses on me. I could see if something was wrong with my body see maps check out the area for stuff. oh and I could also look stuff up on the internet which was kinda cool. plus I had some weird looken mark on my chest which looked like a face.

I looked at Alice. "in my dream I'm being chased by a giant metal robot" i said

"yea you've been wachen to much terminator." Alice said.

I shook my head "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is goanna happen"

"well whatever it is leave me out of it." I smiled and she smiled back.

the bell rang for fifth period. how I hated the bio teacher she was such a bitch when it came to the dress code. I looked at myself I was wearing a black skirt that was three inches above my knees and had a black shirt that was so long it almost covered my skirt and that had yellow flowers all over it and it had no sleeves I was also wearing black flats. I so hoped she wouldn't chew me out. I looked at my watch it was only 12 and it was already turning into a shitty day.

_barricade's__ pov_

I rested on the side of the road and looked at my target who was talking to another human femme. it was her all right. she had a cybertronyan energy signature similar to the decepticon traitor's. I dare not say her name. how dare she not only betray megatron but have a sparkling with a human.

I sensed another cybertronian energy signature. "darkwing." I hissed. the other traitor just like his femme creator. he must be protecting the girl. when megatron herd of her existence he wanted to see what she could do and if it would benefit our cause. if not she would be terminated along with the two other traitors.

I would have to be patent and grab her without alerting the other atobots. preferably with darkwing so megatron could give him the death he deserved.

_brezze's pov_

I was sitting in my math class doing homework and I was board as hell. my backpack felt light since darkwing decided to go home and wait for me. he was probably playing video games. traitor. it wasn't until my math teacher said I could leave that I ran out of there. literally. while I was waiting for the train my cell phone rang.

"wanna go to the mall?" my friend said.

"sure I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." I said.

I got to the mall and meet alice in the food court.

"can you tell me why where meeting here?" I asked her.

"there's a sale on pizza." she said practically drooling.

i shook my head "you're going to get fat if you eat too much." I said.

she looked at me "and that's what exercise is for I'll burn fat off tomorrow at practice." she said. Alice was part of the basketball team and boy was she good.

we ordered some pizza and sat down at a table.

"did you hear about that new terrorist attack." Alice said.

"yea and." I said taking a sip of soda.

"did you see the damage that was more than a terrorist attack one bomb doesn't blow up half a city." she said.

"and what do you think it is." I said

she looked at me "aliens." she said.

I looked at her "really." I said.

"really." she said.

"your psycho" I said.

Alice giggled.

I got up and threw my trash away Alice did the same. we walked out of the food court and started wandering around.

"where should we go first." i asked.

"I donno." Alice said.

Alice stopped and stared at the pet shop "omg they have puppy's." she said.

I saw the puppy's. there were five of them. two black one white and two brown. I wasn't a dog expert so I didn't know what breed they were.

"wanna go see them?" she asked.

I looked at her. Alice might act like a tough guy but she was really sweet at heart.

"okay." I replied.

two hours later

me and Alice left the mall laughing for no reason. yep we were creeps.

"bye Brezze." Alice said.

"bye Alice." I said.

I got on the bus and went home. putting my key in the door and shutting it behind me. "I'm home!" I shouted. no answer. I went into the kitchen and saw a note with my step mom's handwriting.

_my dear sweetheart_

_me and your father __decided__ to go out for dinner tonight. we left some money on the counter so you can order pizza. we won't be back till __p__ast midnight we expect you to be in bed by then._

_love lily_

I growled they left without me again. whatever I got a banana and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and not to my surprise found my transforming robot friend darkwing playing call of duty on the x-box. he was about 6 feet tall had two blue eyes his armor color was black and tuned into my laptop computer. he could also turn into a bird which was why there were feather like patterns all over his armor.

I walked to my desk which required walking in front of the TV. I heard a growl. "dude your bloken my view." he said.

I sighed and sat at my desk and looked at him. he was so obsessed with video games. like me. especially shooting games. which was kinda my fault since I taught him about earth. he had been here for 10 years and all I knew about him was that he was an alien from a deferent planet. I sighed. I needed him so I could type my essay but there was no getting him off that game so I pulled out my math homework instead.

the game music stopped and I assumed that he paused it. he stood behind me and said. "where were you detention's an hour it's five thirty."

"at the mall with Alice. why?" I said.

"you should not be out of the house to long it's dangerous you should have at least taken me with you." he said.

I felt anger burn through me. I stood up and turned around sharply to face him. "I'm 16 I know what I'm doing. I don't like being inside this damn house all damn day long and I don't like having you on my ass all the time " I said walking to the door.

"Brezze it's for your own safety." he said.

"yea I know I'm special I'm deferent. there are people who would like to use my power. but you know what. why should I believe you when you don't tell me who these people are." I yelled at him

"there are thing best left alone." he said. looking at the ground.

I growled and left the room stomped down the stairs and left the house. I think I heard darkwing call my name but I really didn't care.

I went to my favorite spot an abandoned factory. slipped through the hole in the fence that in my defense was not my doing and sat in front of a pond that had formed in front. this was my thinking spot my place of peace. the place had been abandoned since before I was born and honestly now one cared about it and after years it had turned into a mini forest. I sighed. I should have not yelled at darkwing like that.

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. the gentle breeze cooling down the day. I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. noticing the puffy white clouds floating by. this was just so relaxing.

I heard a siren and turned around to see a cop car 'well I'm busted' I thought.

the driver door opened and out stepped the sexiest guy id ever seen. his skin was a nice tan color. his eye's a reddish brown. his shoulder length hair was black and had little spikes pointing back on the top of his head. he had strong facial features. he was very muscular and had on a very neat police uniform. to bad I was a minor.

he scowled. "didn't you see the keep out sign." he said in a deep voice.

"what keep out sign." I said half dazed. "what's your name?"

"officer Cade." he said. "and I'm going to have to arrest you."

I looked at him "oh come on its only one time I don't get a warning." I said giving him my best puppy eye's

his scowl intensified. 'so much for that' I thought. "fine." I said.

he opened the back door and as i got in I noticed something Witten in cursive on the back of the car and read it aloud. "to punish and enslave. creative." his only answer was slamming the door in my face. I also noticed a strange energy emitting from the car. like coming from the car. the same energy the police officer gave off. perhaps his energy signature rubbed onto the car. since he was probably in it all day. but I noticed that it was kinda like darkwings. not similar but it reminded me of him. odd. officer Cade opened the door. he got in the car and began to drive.

'what a shitty day today turned out to be' I thought closing my eye's and fell asleep.


	3. wtf officer

a transformers fan fiction

chapter 2: wtf officer

i do not own transformers they belong to their respected owners i only own the idea of this story and my oc's

I opened my eye's and looked around. I was still in the cop car. how long had I been asleep. I groaned and looked out the window. it was dark out. wait wasn't it like six when the cop showed up. how long dose it take to get to the police station.

I leaned forward and griped the passenger seat. I looked at officer Cade and said. "um where are we going shouldn't we be there already."

he chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." he said.

then he disappeared into thin air. I gawked at the spot where he was for two seconds before the seatbelt yanked me back to the seat pining my left arm in the process.

"who are you what do you want." I said beginning to panic.

"I am decepticon barricade and I am taking you to my leader." a metallic version of officer Cade's voice said through the radio.

"let go." I said struggling ageist the seatbelt.

"don't resist it'll only be worse." he said.

I stopped struggling and whined. then an idea popped into my head. I moved my right hand it was still free. I gathered my power in my hand and shocked the car. it stopped immediately the voice cried out in pain through the radio and the seatbelt retracted. I once again summand my power only this time I shocked the door forcing it open. I got out and ran off.

I heard a clicking sound behind me and turned around to se the car TRANSFORM into a giant robot. the same exact one from my dream. it looked at me and boy was it mad. it came for me and I did the first thing that came to mind. run. I ran out into a street and realized it was from my dream too. odd. I turned around to see barricade catching up to me. I looked strait ahead and saw a very familiar corner. the dead end.

if I turned that corner ill be trapped and caught. if I don't barricade will catch up to me. ether way I was fucked. then I got an idea. I turned the corner and looked at the top to see a billboard. I smiled. barricade turned the corner and began to reach for me I summand my power and shot it up the building. it hit the billboard and it came crashing down on barricades head.

I took the opportunity to run underneath him and ran into another ally and came out at a park. I looked around for a hiding spot and saw a bathroom i ran inside and hoped barricade wouldn't come in after. he is a male after all.

barricades pov

I turned the corner and saw that she was cornered. stupid fleshling how dare she shook me. I reached down to pick her up and something fell on my helm. hard. I grabbed the stupid thing and threw it. I turned around to see the sparkling running down another ally. I ran after her coming to a park. I looked around and did not see the human. I growled. I felt her energy signature coming from a small facility. idiot if she was going to hide might as well cloak her energy signature. I turned my holoform on and walked inside. she turned around and saw me eye's wide. I lunged and gripped her neck before she could move and threw her against the wall.

"thought you could get away from me did you." I growled. "let me show you what happens when you mess with the decepticons!"

I let go of her neck and started to punch her not to hard. I didn't want to kill her just teach her a lesson. I threw her on the floor and kicked her several times. she screamed and begged me to stop. I smiled my sadistic side getting the better of me I wanted to see blood. her blood. I grabbed her and held her so that she was standing with her back to me. I pulled out a knife and stabbed her shoulder. she screamed in agony as I pushed the blade deeper into her flesh.

"stop please!" she begged.

"are you going to cooperate." I said twisting the blade a little.

"yes!" she said practically crying.

I pulled out the knife and all of a sudden pain exploded through my body 'atobots!' I thought. I turned my holoform off to eliminate the basterds.

random pov

two twin cars raced down the street. one was gold and the other was sliver.

"eat my dust!" the silver one said.

"you better hope that dust doesn't mess up my paint job or ill kick your ass." the gold one said.

"yea right." the silver one said laughing.

"why you- wait do you sense that." the gold one said.

"yea it's a cons energy signature." the silver one said.

"well why don't we have some fun." the gold one said.

"sounds like a plan." the silver one said.

they raced off to the direction of the park and found barricade sitting down with his optics turned off.

they transformed into twin robots.

"think he's in recharge." the gold one said.

"then let's wake him up." the silver one said kicking barricade. his optics instantly turned on and he faced the twins.

"I am going to kill you." he said turning his hand into a blaster. he aimed at the twins and shoot but he missed.

"nice aim you got there." the silver one said hitting barricade in the back with his sword.

barricade turned around only to be hit in the back again only this time by the gold one. then the twin robots took out there guns and began shooting at him.

"ill be back!" barricade shouted as he transformed and drove off.

"that's right con run." the gold one said laughing. he stopped when he saw the silver one staring at a facility. "hey what's up."

"do you hear that" the silver one said.

sure enough a soft whimpering came from the facility almost as if someone was hurt. the twins turned their holoforms on and went inside. they found an injured human femme lying on the ground. the silver one went to her and gently picked her up into his arms

"ratchet come in." the gold one said through the com link.

"what is it?" someone responded from the other side.

"we found an injured human." the gold one said.

"okay take him to the hospital." someone responded

"she radiates a cybertronian energy signature. similar to gyro." the gold one said. there was a pause.

"I'm coming."

brezzes pov

my body was in pain and I was terrified. barricade had hit me hard. I didn't notice barricade disappear or the battle raging on outside. all I noticed was my body in pain and that stupid blue vision thing popped up in my head and started giving me a ton of information. so much that i couldn't understand any of it.

I didn't notice someone enter until someone picked me up in his arms. I gasped and looked at him. he had blue eye's like me and messy short blond hair with silver streaks in it. he looked American and was wearing a silver shirt with navy blue jeans. he was just so cute.

another man approached us he was probably this guys twin because he looked exactly the same except he had gold streaks in his hair and was wearing a gold shirt.

"who are you?" I said weakly.

"I'm sideswipe." the silver one said.

"and I'm sunstreaker." the gold one said.

I whined.

"it's okay ratchet is coming."

just then someone came running through the door. "where is she." he said. sunstreaker moved and I got a better view of him. he was a middle aged man with blue eye's and long blond hair which was tied into a ponytail. and I'm guessing he was a doctor since he was wearing a doctors uniform.

"here." sideswipe said.

the man walked to me and looked me over. "bring her I'm taking her back to base." he said.

sideswipe stood up carrying me bridal style and took me outside where three cars were parked. two were exactly alike only one was silver and one was gold. the other was an ambulance. sideswipe put me in the passenger seat of the ambulance. which was odd and then it drove off by itself. which was odder but with what happened today I don't think anything is goanna surprise me anymore. then I fell asleep. again.


	4. meet the atobots

a transformers fanfic

chapter 3 meet the atobots

I do not own transformers they belong to their respected owners. i only own the idea of this story and my oc's

brezzes pov

I woke up to the blue visor vision only this time the information was coming slower. I had apparently a nice injury on my shoulder. which I could clearly feel. the rest of my body was fine. hold on barricade beats the crap me and I don't have a single broken bone. what. I looked around and by what I saw I was probably in some sort of medical center. I was also laying on a giant sized metal bed. right cause I just love heights

"I see your awake." someone said starling me.

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw a giant robot. a neon yellow one. "where am I" I said panic rising in me.

"the nest base. don't worry nothing will happen to you here." he said. I assumed it was a he.

"who are you?" I said.

"I am designation ratchet the atobot medical officer." he said. he turned around and walked out of the room.

"wait where are you going?" I asked.

"to inform my leader that you are awake." he said.

his leader didn't barricade say something about a leader was this the same one. I wanted to run but I didn't want to be beat again. I wasn't very good with pain. I sat up and looked for a way I could run when I had the chance but there was no way down and from where I was down it was a long way. the door opened and ratchet came back and he was accompanied by a taller robot only this one was blue and red.

I whined.

"it's okay youngling the decepticons can't hurt you here." he said.

"who are you?" I said.

"I am optumus prime leader of the atobots. the one you meet earlier is barricade the decepticon hunter." he said.

"atobots? decepticon hunter? I'm confused." I said.

"the atuobots and decepticons are at war with each other. the atuobots fight for peace while the decepticons fight for destruction. we come from a planet called cybertron which was destroyed due to the war." he said.

"um how do I play into this." I said.

"your power." he said. "I don't know how but you appear to have cybertronyan abilities. what is your name?"

"Brezze." I said.

I heard paces outside and ratchet went to confront someone at the door.

"where is she! let me in." someone yelled.

"hold on gyro." ratchet said.

"let them in ratchet." optimus said.

then another robot walked in the room. I guessed it was a female because it was slimmer and had a wider hip and chest. her armor was silver and black. behind her darkwing transformed into a bird and flew up to me

"are you all right. are you hurt." he said. "damn it Brezze I told you it was dangerous."

the female walked to where I was. her eye's clouded in sorrow. "Brezze." she said her voice exactly like my mom's only metallic. wait how did she know my name.

"so it's true." ratchet said.

"let's leave them alone ratchet." optimus prime said.

they left the room leaving the female robot, darkwing, and me. then the female robot sat down and her eye's turned off. 'did she just go to sleep I thought. then a person appeared in front of me. it was my mother. she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry." she said.

"mommy." I said.. I wrapped my arms around her despite my arm crying out in pain. tears filling my eyes "mommy you came back. why did you leave"

"to protect you from the decepticons." she said. she sighed and disappeared. the giant robots eye's light up and she stood up. "what you saw was only a projection. this is my true form."

I looked at her eye's wide "so your my mom." I said. my mom was a giant fucking robot. awesome.

"yes." the next thing she said totally surprised me. "darkwing is your brother."

"WHAT!" I said if my eyes weren't wide before they were now.

"well more like your half brother." mom said.

I looked at darkwing. he nodded. well what do you know I have a family of transforming robots. "so I'm like half robot."

"cybertronian and yes." mom said.

"how the hell is that possible." I said.

mom shrugged. "oh and my designation is gyro." she said. what her name had to do with this conversation I don't know.

ratchet came back in the room. "how did she take it." he said.

"she didn't faint." gyro said sarcastically.

"really." ratchet said. "prime wants' her to meet the other atobots."

"she is hurt she shouldn't be moving." gyro said.

"I'm not that hurt." I said.

"your right it would be best if you carried her." ratchet said completely ignoring me.

gyro turned to me and gently picked me up and put me on her shoulder. darkwing transformed into a bird and flew right next to us.

gyro walked out of the medical bay and down the hall. I didn't know the place so I didn't know where we were going. she walked into a room which was probably the rec room. there was a giant sofa with a couple of giant chairs and tables. oh and there was a giant TV. which was freken awesome.

there were two robots sitting on the sofa and by the look of it they were playing Mario cart. they looked exactly alike only one was gold the other was silver. when they saw us they paused the game and walked to us.

"are you okay." the gold one said. suddenly I realized who they were.

"sunstreaker sideswipe." i said. they nodded.

sideswipe looked at mom. "hey gyro we save your sparkling and don't even get a thanks." he said.

gyro looked at him "thanks." she said dully.

"well now that we see that the kid is okay let's get back to our game." sunstreker said. they went back to their game and someone else walked in. a silver robot but this one was short and it looked like he had blue glasses on.

"hey sis you seen prowl." he said. wait did he just call my mom his sister.

"Brezze this is my brother jazz." mom said.

"so your my sister's little secret I knew dat she was hidden somthen." jazz said.

I looked at him "wait so your my family too."

"wha somthen wrong wit dat." he said.

"no." I said.

"well sis you seen prowl." jazz said.

"should be... in his office." another bot said which sounded like a radio. I looked at him he was yellow and black and he was kinda cute. no he was adorable.

"thanks bee." jazz said and walked off.

"bumblebee meet my sparkling brezze." mom said.

"nice to meet you kid." he said through the radio.

"can't you talk normally." I asked.

"his voice box is damaged." mom said.

"oh sorry." I said.

"no problem." he said.

"see you later bee." mom said walking out of the rec room.

we were going down the hall when an orange and green blur flew past us. the green robot tackling the orange robot and held it's hands behind it's back. "not feeling all dat now aren't you bitch." the green one said.

"quit being a wuss and get off." the orange one said.

"um guys." I said.

they both looked at us the green one got off the orange one and the both walked to us "who da hell is she." they both said.

"this is my sparkling brezze."

"a human your sparkling. how many energon cubes did you drink." the green one said.

"energon?" I said

"our lifeblood and fuel." gyro said.

I nodded. " and who might you be." I said to the robots.

"I'm skids." the green one said.

"I'm mudflap the sexy one." the orange one said.

"what da hell are you taklen about I'm da sexy one." skids said.

"alright we get it your both ugly where are the other atobots." mom said.

"well prowl and iornhide ar in the training room I think jazz went over there. hatchets in the med bay hound, jetfire, and red alert went to collect energon at a mine should be back tomorrow." skids said.

"thank you." mom said walking away as the two started fighting over who was sexier again.

we walked into what I assumed was the training room where three robots stood talking. they noticed us and came toward us one was jazz one had black armor but the last one caused me to freeze he was similar to barricade.

"hey guys this is my sparkling Brezze." mom said.

the police car one looked at me "I'm prowl." he probably noticed my fear because he then said. "barricade got to you didn't he. don't worry we are two deferent people." I relaxed he didn't seem bad and his energy signature was deferent.

the black colored bot looked at us then pulled his guns out pointing them at us and said. "feeling lucky punk."

I smiled and put my hands on my hips. "I'm always feelen lucky punk." I said.

he smiled and put his guns away "I like this kid. name's iornhide" he said.

"this is Brezze." mom said.

"what are you guys doing." I asked.

"betting to see who can hit the most targets." prowl replied.

"well I'm going to report back to optimus see you later." mom said.

we left the training room went down the hall passed what looked like the cafeteria and walked into another room where ratchet and optimus were talking.

"there you are." ratchet said.

"gyro me and ratchet have decided that it would be best if Brezze stays in the base." optimus prime said.

"she can't she's a kid. what about her education I doubt she's past high school she can't stay here." mom said.

"alright." prime said. "but you, jazz, and darkwing will watch for decepticons."

"alright." mom said.

wait mom convinced the atobot leader to let me go home without much of a fight. cool. even better was that I was going home. with my whole family.

**okay dis chapter is kinda boring don't worry next one will have action. oh also bad news the keyboard for my tablet broke. so my story's progression will be slow until i get a new one. don't worry i'll still write only uplodes will be slower sorry.**


	5. games rides and decepticreeps

**A transformers fan fiction **

**Chapter 4: rides, games, and decepticreeps**

**Hey look the big badass megatron is in this chapter XD**

Brezzes pov

I sat in bio class staring at my assignment. We were supposed to take notes from the book. If there was something I hated more than math it's this. My hand moved writing random information that probably has no importance. The teacher never read the notes she just checked. Besides notes were for wimps. I never took notes, and when I did it was random stuff that I never read later, yet I still manage to get an A on every test while finishing it before everyone else. Maybe I'm so smart because I'm half transformer? Who knows?

The bell finally rang for 6th period and the teacher checked my notes as I walked out the door out of the air conditioned room into the searing heat of the outside word. Just lovely. I walked to my favorite class. Art. The only class I ever looked forward to. I ran into Alice half way there since we had that class together.

"How was bio?" she asked.

"Gay and boring like always." I replied

She laughed as we walked into the art classroom. The art classroom was colorful and bright. Just walking in here could make you forget everything and feel happy. I took a deep breath the art teacher always had the art classroom smelling like roses. Which was just relaxing. We sat at our chairs and the teacher instructed us to begin. The project we were working on was to draw an animal in its natural environment. I was drawing a house cat and yes I am a cat person. Unfortunately my parents didn't let me have any pets or else our house would be full of cats. Alice was drawing a snake. Where that woman gets the idea that snakes are cute is beyond me. I was nearly done with the my drawing all I had to do was add color. As I was "shading" because saying coloring sounds childish darkwing spoke to me by comn link. I forgot to mention he was in my backpack and was the reason it's so damn heavy. That guy needs to lose some pounds.

"Brezze mom wants you to meet jazz at the front gate afterschool." he said.

"What for." I said.

"I can't tell you.' He said.

"Keeping secrets from me now are we." I said. He laughed.

The bell rang as I finished "shading" the cat orange. I picked up my finished project and handed it to the teacher on the way out. Me and Alice walked to the front gate. I stopped outside the gate and Alice looked at me.

"Something wrong." she said.

"Someone is going to pick me up." I said.

"oooo do you have a boyfriend." she said.

"Hell no." I said.

Just then jazz pulled up on the corner and I ran over to him with Alice right besides me. He rolled the window down and saw a guy which I guessed was jazz's holoform. His skin was a dark color and his eyes were blue which were covered by blue sunglasses. He had black hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt that had a racing logo on it and he wore jeans.

"Are you brezze's boyfriend?" Alice said.

I blushed. "What the hell dude." I said.

Jazz laughed "no I'm er uncle." he said. "Who ar you?"

"I'm Alice." she said. Jazz tensed.

"Don't worry jazz it's not the decepticon Alice." darkwing said over the comn link.

"Um anyway bye Alice." I said.

"bye." she said as I got in the back seat.

"Decepticon Alice?" I said as jazz drove off.

"She's a decepticon who can disguise erself as a human." Jazz said.

"Wait she's human." I said.

"No she can turn into one." He said.

"Cool." I said jazz just stared at me.

He kept driving until we came to a park where a fair was set up. I looked out the window and saw a lot of rides and games and lots of kids having fun.

"Alright let me out of here damn it." Darkwing said.

I opened my backpack and Darkwing transformed on his way out. He stretched a bit. "feels nice to be out of there." He said.

"Feels nice not having your heavy ass in my backpack." I said.

"aww your fighten." Jazz said.

"Um how is that fighting." I said.

"Alright gyro is supposed to meet us ere." Jazz said.

"brezze I have a surprise." Darkwing said.

"ooooo show me." I said.

"It's not ready but you have to get out." He said.

"Are you kidding me it's hot out?" I said.

"It'll only for a few minutes." He said.

"Fine." I growled as I got out of the car. And boy was it hot out. It was probably over ninety digress. How I fucking hated the heat.

I saw a cool looking silver motorcycle with my mom riding on top. Or her holoform was. She parked got off and came over to me giving me a big hug.

"Hi brezze." She said.

"Hi mom." I said.

jazz's holoform got out of the car "hey ya sis."

"Hello jazz" mom said.

Then someone else got out of the car. He was my height had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with the atobot symbol which probably wasn't smart and dark blue jeans. "hi." he said.

"darkwing." I said.

He nodded. "What disappointed." he said.

"No how are you doing that." I said.

"Same way as everyone else. I put my holoform over my body though. "He said.

"Oh." I said.

Mom walked over to me with something in her hands. "here." she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A wristband how else are you going to get on the rides." she said.

I stared at her "we're going to that fair." I said.

"yes." she said. Putting the wristband on me. Which I could have done myself. "I wanted to spend some time with my sparklings." she said hugging me and darkwing.

As we walked through the fair I saw one of those little kid swing rides and tried to drag darkwing onto it. "Come on darkwing it'll be fun." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the line.

"Hell no!" he said. I gave him the puppy eyes. "Fine!"

So here we were on a Kidde ride with darkwings arms crossed over his chest. "Why did I let you drag me into this." he said.

"Cause I'm just that cool." I said.

We went on several rides jazz disappeared after ten minutes though and I still have no idea where he went. After about two hours jazz reappeared who had apparently gone racing. So we were now sitting on a bench staring at the sunset.

"This planet is so pretty and peaceful." mom said.

I smiled. Then I sensed a familiar energy signature and it was no atobot. "Barricade!" I said.

"What!" mom said.

"So da cons are nearby." jazz said.

Just then barricade appeared and when he transformed I felt mom and jazz disappear as they transformed to meet their opponent.

"You better leave decepticreep you're outnumbered." Mom said.

"I've battled more atobots than you and still won." Barricade said. "Now hand over the sparkling."

"You want her. You go through me." Mom said tackling barricade.

"What are you waiting for blackout brawl get the sparkling!" Barricade said pushing mom off him.

Two more cons appeared. One of them was a really tall mech with grey armor who tackled jazz and started wrestling him. Which was kinda funny to see this tiny ass robot owning another robot almost twice his size. The other mech was green bulky and came after me and darkwing who had now turned off his holoform. So I did the first thing anybody would do if they saw a giant mass of green metal coming at them. I screamed. darkwing shot at him and the bullet just bounced off his armor. Which was just nice. It was about to grab us when sideswipe came from out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Sunstreaker followed behind him.

"Nice one dude!" he said.

Sideswipe looked at me "get outta here we'll deal with these creeps." He said.

He didn't need to tell me twice. Me and darkwing turned and ran into the trees. We stopped at a pond and took a break. "Think there still behind us." I said.

"No the cons are too busy getting their ass kicked." Darkwing said.

I relaxed for a second before sensing another energy signature. One that I did not know. One that felt like pure evil. I heard a loud noise and looked behind me to find a odd looking tank the source of the evil energy. The tank transformed into a robot about the same size as optimus prime only he this guy was silver and looked intimidating as hell.

"megatron." Darkwing hissed next to me.

"Well if it isn't the traitor." Megatron said. "There are no atobots here to help you now. Surrender now and I might spare you both."

"What are you talking about I'm an atobot and if you touch my sister I will kick your ass." darkwing said.

"Really now." Megatron said.

Darkwing pulled out his gun and shot megatron. Which did nothing more than make him laugh. He reached for us when mom came from out of nowhere and talked the silver giant. Megatron threw mom off him easily. The two of them started fighting each other. Mom shot several times at megatron before he lunged and grabbed her by her neck. I would have run out there and electrocuted megatron but darkwing had a firm grip on me.

"You will never win." Mom said.

"Oh I think I already have." Megatron said. He pulled out some kinda gun that looked like a crab claw and stabbed mom in the chest. I tried to run over there but darkwing would not let go no matter how much I struggled. Just then Optumis, ratchet, and iornhide came and started shooting at megatron.

Megatron turned around and ran off calling a retreat. "You have not seen the last of me prime." He said.

I somehow managed to break free of darkwing's iron grip and ran over to mom. Rachet walked over and scaned her. He shook his head. "There is nothing that can be done." He said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Mom was dead.

**Gyro dies oh when brezze was having fun curse you megatron there shall be vengeance. Well how did you like this chapter next one should be up in a week.**


	6. birth of a warrior

**Chapter 5 birth of a warrior.**

**A transformers fanfiction **

**I do not own transformers.**

I walked through the base aimlessly wandering around. It had been a week since mom died and it had been decided that it would be dangerous if I was off base. So I now lived here. My thought wandered to my mom and anger rose in my chest I wanted revenge. I wanted to see megatron dead. So I made a decision.

"You want to what." Ratchet said startled.

"You heard me." I said standing in optumis prime's office. "I want to join the atobots."

"brezze your too young. Just calm down." Ratchet said. "Besides you're human."

"Half and you have human allies." I said.

"I understand you want to get back at megatron but-"

"You think this is about that." I said cutting ratchet off. "I want to help get rid of the decepticons. So that they leave both human and atobot alone. Besides I live at base now anyway might as well do something helpful."

"Alright." Optumis prime said.

"What." Ratchet said. "But prime."

"She will only train. She will not go on missions until she is 18." Prime said.

Ratchet sighed. I smiled. I would be an atobot even if I wouldn't get to fight for two years.

2 months later

I stood in the shooting range. Gun aimed at the target I readied myself and shoot. And missed. Sunstreaker laughed and I gave him the death stare.

"Nice miss." Iornhide said laughing.

I had been here all day for the past week and could still not shoot a freaken target. "I don't like these guns it is too hard to aim. I aim one place the bullet goes somewhere else." I said which was true.

"You'll get used to it." Iornhide said.

I looked behind me where wheeljack stood deep in thought. There were new atobots at base. The group that had gone to collect energon was now back and an old bot named jetfire joined. Plus two new atobots had arrived on earth wheeljack and mirage. Mirage who was a gentlemen unlike some of the atobots around here. As for wheeljack let's just say anything he touches goes boom. The fact that he was thinking probably meant there was going to be a big explosion later.

"Your half cybertronian right." Wheeljack said.

"Yea why." I said.

"I think I can fix your problem." He said walking out. It was official something was going to blow up.

"Alright you've had enough for today it's getting late." Iornhide said. I didn't argue I was tired and wanted to take a nap.

The next day I got up at six like always and went for breakfast. On my way to the cafeteria I came across wheeljack who was holding something in his hand. "There you are I was looking for you. Let me see your arm." He said.

"For what" I asked holding my arm protectively.

"I made something for you." He said. As much as I loved getting presents there was a chance this one might explode.

"Don't worry I tested it already." Wheeljack said.

I sighed and held my right arm out. Wheeljack put some sort of metal thing near it and put it on my arm like a bracelet. It went from my wrist to my elbow. It was made of metal and covers most of my arm in spider web like patterns. Everything was fine till something clicked and the metal literally attached itself to my skin.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

After I ate we went to the shooting range where iornhide was already waiting for me. "What's that?" He said.

"Ask him." I said pointing to wheeljack.

"Alright brezze I'm going to teach you how to use that weapon." Wheeljack said.

"Weapon." I said staring at the metal bracelet thing.

"You didn't" iornhide said.

"I did." Wheeljack said. "Alright so to make it work you have to mentally will it to change shape. It should function properly."

I looked at the stupid thing. 'Transform thing' I thought. You might not believe me but the darn thing started moving down my arm like a snake coming to my hand as the darn thing turned into…. A bow. I looked at it. Iornhide started laughing "wow wheeljack you really had to go for such a primitive weapon." He said.

"Now you might think that but it actually uses energon to work. Just a tiny bit but it can pierce through metal" Weeljack said.

You might think I'm not going to be able to use this but I actually have started to have energon. Since I need it for all my cybertronian powers.

"Now just shoot it'll automaticity reload." Wheeljack said.

I pulled the bow string back and aimed for the target and hit it. The projectile freaken going through the target. "Sweet this thing is nice."

After about an hour of target practice I went over with prowl to practice using my powers. Which I have a nice bunch. First I could create fire by heating up the air surrounding my hand, I could make ice by freezing water droplets, and I could make electricity by increasing electrical currents that are in my body. I could also control machines by hacking into them. Which was freaken easy. I could listen in on any communication device too. I can contact and talk to any bot or phone by connecting to a certain frequency.

My last two powers were a surprise to everyone. I could turn invisible which used up most of my energon and I could transform. You heard me I could shift forms. I sat there as I remembered what happened. Me and jazz were out by a lake right outside base. I decided to feed the birds I started to wonder what it was like to fly. Well my scanner popped up and started scanning the birds. I thought it was just acting up. Well later I was on the internet looking up images of phoenixes since curiosity hit me and a wanted to know more about the legend. Well my scanner decided to pop up again. I ignored it.

The next day I was out with other solders training in the woods. One of the trees decided to fall over and I jumped back to avoid it. The other guys sat and stared at me mouths open. I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed things wrong myself. First I realized that never hit the ground. Second I felt really light. Third my arms were moving in a up and down motion. I looked at myself and to my surprise I had transformed into a phoenix. That's right a freaken phoenix.

It was sundown when I was finally done for the day. So I took off toward my favorite place the lake. I sat there and admired the view. Darkwing showed up and sat next to me.

"hi." He said.

"hi." I said.

He giggled "what." I said.

"Oh nothing just thinking that if you were younger you'd probably be swimming in the lake." He said.

"I would but I'm a lady." I said.

"And that is supposed to mean what. Because you act so lady like." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean!" I said.

"You know." He said.

"Be quiet aft." I said.

"fragger" he said.

"Pothead." I said.

We started laughing as the sun went down.

**Boring chapter is boring. There will be action next chapter I promise **


	7. first mission

chapter 6 first mission

a transformers fan fiction

_two years later_

I walked down the hall of the nest base passing by the terror twins who were being lectured by jetfire. I chuckled and skids gave me the middle finger behind his back. so I gave him the middle finger back but he was to busy getting yelled at to notice. I continued my way to the cafeteria passing several new recruits who were obviously nervous about being around a bunch of giant robots.

the new recruits had arrived last night. I would have been there last night like I always am, but it was my birthday and the bots had pretty much given the day off. I was also now 18 which meant I was probably going to be sent on my first mission soon. I was looking forward to kicking decepticon ass.

I walked lost in thought images of how I was gonna make those bastards pay floated through my mind. my thoughts were interrupted as someone called my name and I recognized her voice instantly. I turned around "Alice?" I said.

there behind me stood my bff someone I never thought I'd see again, and she wore military uniform which meant one thing "your one of the new recruits?"

"yea who knew these things existed. what are you doing here?" she said.

"one there atobots not these things two I live here." I said.

"you. what. when." she said.

"two years ago." I said. she stared at me dumb folded. "common I'll explain at the cafeteria."

_half an hour later_

"let me get this strait. you are a half human half alien robot who's been living and training here for the past two years." Alice said.

"that pretty much sums it up." I said.

"cool." she said.

"so you decided to go into the military." I said.

"well it's a family thing really. I didn't want to disappoint." she said.

"oh." I said.

sunstreaker entered the cafeteria and came to where we were. Alice tensed and I chuckled "sup sunny." I said.

"call me that again and I will burn you." he said.

I laughed "really do that and jazz and darkwing will kick your ass. so will the arcee sisters." I said. arcee and her two sisters had arrived on earth a while ago the were good friends of gyro and had taken a liking to me.

" I'll burn them to." he said.

"really now. what do you want sunny." I said.

"prime wants to talk to you. also have you seen someone named Alice she's been chosen to go on a recon mission." he said'

"I'm right here." Alice said.

"good take her to primes office. oh and good luck on your first mission." he said.

'first mission' I thought 'finally!'

I led Alice to primes office where other bots and humans had gathered. I really never bothered to learn the names of any human other than major lennox and epps. I did however know every bot and there back-story. there were six bots going on this mission. no wait sunstreaker just walked in the room making seven if prime wasn't going the bots other then prime in the room were: sunstreaker and sideswipe, jazz, iornhide, prowl, darkwing, and arcee.

"there has been a decepticon sighting at one of our energon mines your mission is to find the decepticon and put an end to his destruction." prime said.

"alright it's kick ass time." iornhide said.

"I agree." arcee said.

"jazz, prowl I want you to bring energon back to base our supply is running low." prime said.

"alright prime." prowl said.

after about an hour of flying and another two hour drive we finally arrived at the energon mine. everyone was assigned patrol duty which was kind of boring but so long as I got to kick ass I don't care. me and Alice stood outside the mine pretty much watching the sun go down as we watched for decepticon activity. but as the night came nothing happened and the other soldiers were getting board. I could have sworn I saw some guys playing rock paper scissors that is how you now someone is board.

it was around nine when an energy signature popped up on my scanner. and it wasn't no atobot. "I need to notify the atobots an unk-" I wasn't able to finish the sentence when an explosion shook the ground.

"decepticons!" I yelled. one of the soldiers sounded the alarm and the others started shooting. I took out my bow and said. "it's kick ass time."

a vehicon appeared and I shoot it's chest and it fell instantly. more vehicons appeared as the bots came into battle shooting and hitting any who dared cross their path. then iornhide came out guns blazing as he took out two cons in one blow. I shot at multiple cons who probably saw the soldiers as easy targets focusing on cons who came too close to the group.

then I noticed a familiar energy signature "barricade." I hissed.

"who?" Alice asked.

I shoot a vehicon with an electrically charged projectile as an explosion went off behind us. I turned around and from that explosion I saw him. I shot him multiple times before he transformed and landed in front of me

"I see the traitors little spawn finally crawled out of the hole she was hiding in." he said.

"shut up deceptibitch." I said.

"watch your mouth youngling." another helicopter con said who I guessed was blackout.

I growled and started shooting and so did they. me and Alice backed up avoiding getting hit or worse captured. then something hit me. they were separating us from the rest of the fight. "I see your planning something." I said. barricade chuckled. "but I too have surprises." and with that I transformed into a phoenix leaving the decepticons surprised and Alice staring in awe. I took advantage and quickly attacked blackout hitting him hard and causing him to flee. I shot fire at him as he ran away. then I went for barricade I rammed into him pinning him to the ground. I was about to rip his spark out when I looked directly into his optics and found an emotion I thought I'd never see in a decepticon. fear. I was suddenly ripped of barricade by another con that I didn't know who looked like a Dorito.

"your ours." he said.

"not so fast." prime said punching the con holding me who let me go. I did a flip in mid air before landing on me feet in human form. the decepticon transformed and fled ordering a retreat. and boy is it funny to watch decepticons run.

darkwing appeared and came up to me. "are you okay are you hurt?" he said.

"I'm fine." I said. I had been hurt but my mind was somewhere else. barricade scared face wouldn't leave my mind and a feeling I had never felt before burned in my spark. it was then when I realized. I had fallen in love with barricade.

**sorry for not updating sooner but its been hot here in san Diego. man I just wanted to sleep. well there you have it a new chapter also I'm thinking of pairing my other oc with sunstreaker or another atobot what do you guys think? please read and review they help give me inspiration and give me a reason to write.**


	8. its just reconnaissance

**A Transformers Fanfiction **

**Chapter 7 Its Just Reconnaissance **

**I don't own Mario Cart or Transformers for that matter. The Lockdown in this chapter is more like the Lockdown from TF animated**

**Brezze's pov**

My car drove at a fast speed passing all the others on my way to the finish. Just as I was about to claim victory, a red shell crosses my path and rams into my car allowing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to pass me which caused me to come in 6th place. "Damn it sunny what the fuck!" I yelled, holding the controller in one hand. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and I had been playing Mario cart for the past hour constantly challenging each other for a rematch.

"That is what you get for challenging a master racer." Sunstreaker said.

"Fuck you. Rematch." I said.

"Fine but you're going to lose again." Sunstreaker said.

As the race began Ratchet walked in the room and stood in front of the screen. "What the fuck Ratchet I can't see." Sideswipe said.

"Have some respect youngling." Ratchet growled. "Brezze, Prime wants you."

"Okay!" I said. I looked at the twins "when I come back for a rematch, your asses will be kicked."

"Yeah right more like yours will be kicked!" Sideswipe called after me as I left the room.

As I walked down the hall, I ran into Jazz, who was with Prowl and it looked like they were flirting. I walked up to them. "Get a room." I said. Jazz laughed while Prowl probably would have been blushing if he was human. After running into Skids and Mudflap, who were having a death mach over who was sexier. Again. I finally got to Prime's office to see Prime and Darkwing talking. About what, I did not know because as soon as I entered the room they shut up. They better not be keeping secrets from me. Especially Darkwing. His ass will be kicked without mercy.

"Brezze, we were discussing the next mission that you and Darkwing would be going on." Prime said.

'New mission. Sweet.' I thought.

"There has been an unknown energy signature detected in the Amazon forest. I want you and Darkwing to investigate. Contact base should you require backup." He said.

"Just us?" I asked. He nodded.

After being given the coordinates, Darkwing and I transformed and flew to the Amazon forest. As soon as we got there, Darkwing started to complain about the humidity.

"All this humidity is going to ruin my paint and it's very uncomfortable." He said.

"Just shut up and fly." I said. "If we hurry up, we can leave before it rains." I said.

"It rains here?" he said.

"It's a rain forest. Duh." I said.

"Great and I don't have a waterpr-"he wasn't allowed to finish before something or someone shot at us. Darkwing was hit on his right wing. I called after him as he plummeted below the trees I tried to go after him, but the trees were too thick. Then someone shot my right wing as I now plummeted down into the trees. I fell into a river before blacking out.

**Darkwing's pov**

I flew side by side with my sister flying above the massive treetops that made the Amazon forest. And boy was it humid.

"All this humidity is going to ruin my paint and it's very uncomfortable," I said feeling the humidity began to condense on my armor.

"Just shut up and fly. If we hurry up we can leave before it rains." She said.

"It rains here?" I asked.

"It's a rain forest. Duh." She said. Great I don't have a waterproof coating on.

"Great I don't have a waterpr-" I wasn't able to finish as something hit my right wing hard. It knocked me off balance and caused me to fall into the trees. I heard my sister call after me as I fell down through the trees and apparently luck had me hitting every branch on my way to the floor. Which was very painful. I finally landed on the ground with a painful thud. I transformed and tried to stand which was an unsuccessful attempt. I heard a laugh and looked behind me to see a Decepticon.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Oh nothing. Just getting a couple of traitors. Megatron has promised me a nice bounty for you and your sibling." He said.

Then everything went black.

**Brezze's pov**

I woke up in human form not knowing where the hell I was. I got up and looked around. Then I tried to contact Darkwing

"Darkwing come in damn it bastard answer me!" I said. "Prime, Ratchet, Jazz. Could someone say something? Ugh, Jamming signal."

Whoever had shot us did not want us to call for help. This was bad. Who knows what the Cons are up to. For now, I needed to find my brother. I decided to walk north along the river. Hopefully I could find my brother that way. I crossed my arms over my chest and did a quick scan of my body. I needed to make sure the cold wasn't going to kill me especially since I was wet. I estimated that I had about two hours before I froze to death. This should be enough time to find Darkwing.

As I walked up the river my com beeped. Someone was trying to contact me.

"Darkwing?" I asked.

"Guess again." Some unknown person said.

"Who are you?! Where is Darkwing?!" I said.

"My name is Lockdown. I am a bounty hunter and you are my prey." He said.

I froze. I was his prey. That did not sound good. "I'm guessing you're not a bot. Con maybe?" I said.

"I am nether. I hunt when I am given a job. You and your brother don't have to worry about being killed. Megatron wishes for me to hand you over alive. Though I cannot say your brother will be shown any mercy." Lockdown said.

"Where is he?" I said.

"With me. Now I will only tell you this once. I will send you my coordinates. Don't try to contact others, the jamming signal will not allow you to do so. Also, don't try to resist. Megatron wanted you alive, but he did not specify in what condition." He said.

"Fine." I said. I got the coordinates and tracked their location on my map.

"I will be waiting." Lockdown said.

I stood there unsure of what to do. I couldn't call for backup that much I did know. I knew that going to the coordinates was suicide, but it might be the only way to save my brother. I was so going to get yelled at back at base for this. If I even make it back.

After walking for a while, I walked into an abandoned ware house. This is where those coordinates Lockdown gave me had taken me to. As I walked in, I immediately noticed my brother's limp body. I ran over to him and gently picked him up in my arms.

"Darkwing?" I said softly.

"Brezze, y-you shouldn't have c-come." He said.

"It's alright. I'll get you out." I said.

"How touching. I'm going to cry." Lockdown said.

I got up and turned around. Bow ready to fire. "Really now." He said. And then there were three. Barricade and Brawl joined him with their weapons pointed at me.

"Listen girl. He can die. Come along with me and Megatron might spare him." Barricade said pointing to Darkwing.

"Might. I believe he has a better chance if I kick your ass." I said shooting at barricade.

I backed up so that I was right in front of Darkwing. If Megatron wanted me alive, they wouldn't shoot for the kill. Not with me this close. Lockdown remained in place while Barricade and Brawl moved to the side. By the time I realized barricade had a net in his hand, it was too late. The weight of the net caused me to collapse. I tried to get up with no success.

"Good job Barricade." Brawl said.

"If you behave, we **might** not have to hurt you." Barricade said.

Just as I thought it was over, Prime and other Autobots came racing into the building. The Decepticons shot at the Autobots as Barricade tried to grab the net, but his plans were crushed as Prime intervened. Sunstreaker came over and pulled the net off me and Darkwing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine but Darkwing is badly hurt." I said standing up.

Sunstreaker looked at Darkwing then turned around. "Ratchet, Darkwing requires medical assistance!" he said.

Ratchet came and looked over Darkwing. "Cover me while I help him!" he said.

The Decepticons ran off not able to keep up with all the Autobots. Barricade and Brawl transformed and drove off. Lockdown made an attempt to flee, but I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did. I transformed into a bird and chased him. He turned around and faced me. "All alone." He said.

"I don't need help." I said. I flew to him faster than he can react and I ripped his spark out of his chest. Lockdown went silent as he fell to the ground.

Optimus Prime came and looked at Lockdown "Are you alright?" He said.

"Fine." I said studying Lockdown's dead body. This is what happens when you mess with my family. Megatron was next on my hit list.

**sorry for late update i no longer have word on my computer. but i shall find other ways to write. please read and review your words help me improve my writing and make so happy i just wanna write**


End file.
